


Два лица Берлина

by philip_rausch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: То, что одни сейчас пересеклись именно в этом городе, кажется очень символичным.
Kudos: 3





	Два лица Берлина

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках феста в сообществе Ногомяч на diary.ru по ключу:
> 
> Город будет всех сравнивать только с тобой  
> Город будет всех мерить по меркам твоим

В расстёгнутой на две верхние пуговице рубашке и с растрепавшимися от ветра волосами он похож на персонажа романтического кино. Герой для этого города, однажды разбивший ему сердце, чтобы потом вернуться и подарить сказку.  
Когда он ловким движением достаёт из кармана брюк какую-то бумажку и быстро передаёт её под столом, кино становится шпионским.  
Улыбается заговорщически.  
— Возьми, пригодится.  
Урс непонимающе смотрит, быстро пряча листок в карман. Усмехается.  
— Ну и что это?  
— Пара мыслей насчёт "Штутгарта". Ничего особенного, но, вероятно, тебе поможет.  
Ничего другого от Люсьена и нельзя было ожидать.  
За его спиной малиновый закат над Шпрее и мрачно-серьёзный Дом. Кажется, этот город всё ещё в него влюблён. Узнаёт даже со спины, открывает все двери и находит столик на веранде даже в такой час.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не буду этим пользоваться.  
Люсьен кивает. Делает глоток ледяного совиньона, сверкающего в алом заходящем солнце.  
— Знаю. И думаю, что ты дурак.  
— Это ты дурак, — усмехается Урс, делая глоток из своего бокала.  
Приехал же. Сюда, в Берлин, словно так и надо. Словно ему есть дело, хотя, возможно, есть. И это не только в некая солидарность земляка. Это то, что связало их давно, ещё в Цюрихе, когда после странного не очень дружественного начала они в конечном итоге сумели найти общий язык.  
— Если кто-нибудь узнает…  
— … скандал будет на всю Европу!  
Они смеются и чокаются бокалами. Хотя вообще-то это всё очень серьёзно.  
— Я всё ещё твой должник, — мягко говорит Люсьен, склонив голову на бок.  
— Можно подумать, только мой.  
— Много чей. Но сейчас выпал шанс отдать долг тебе.  
Сейчас не важно, кто чей должник. И Урс более, чем уверен, что на долги Люсьену наплевать. Это другое. То, что только между ними.  
То, что одни сейчас пересеклись именно в этом городе, кажется очень символичным. Город, когда-то разделённый надвое, но снова ставший целым. Город с тысячей лиц. Город, повидавший больше, чем любой человек может себе представить. Кто они такие на его фоне? Просто два чудака, волей судьбы подаривших маленькое футбольное чудо разным сторонам этого города, встретившиеся где-то посередине и пьющие холодное вино в тёплый майский вечер. Два маленьких швейцарца, которым этот город покорился.

Урс разворачивает листок уже когда оказывается дома. Естественно, ничего про "Штутгарт" там нет. Вместо этого старательно выведенное по диагонали "Если выйдете, с меня бутылка гамаре из погреба моего школьного приятеля. Знаю, ты больше любишь пиво, но проверь, тебе понравится!"


End file.
